mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Demon Fang
|caption = Lloyd using Demon Fang in SSF2. |universe = ''Tales'' |user = |effect = Lloyd launches a damaging shockwave that slides along the floor. }} Demon Fang, known in Japan as Demon God Sword ( ), is a recurring attack in the ''Tales'' series also usable by Lloyd Irving in the ''Super Smash Flash'' series. Overview Demon Fang involves Lloyd creating a shockwave projectile on the floor, which will slide along the floor, causing damage to anything that comes into contact with it. In Super Smash Flash In the original Super Smash Flash, Demon Fang is 's down attack. As with other projectiles, the shockwave covers a great distance. It deals 7% damage per frame, and because the projectile travels somewhat slowly and goes through opponents, this makes it a very easy attack to rack up damage with. This is one of the few attacks in the game that cannot be held indefinitely, as attempting to do so will cause Lloyd to uses his instead. However, holding an item will allow Lloyd to do so. In Super Smash Flash 2 In the reboot, Super Smash Flash 2, Demon Fang is now 's standard special move. The move deals much less damage and knockback compared to the Super Smash Flash version of this move, this time only 4% damage with weak vertical knockback. Once again, the move travels through opponents it hits, making it possible to hit multiple opponents with the same shockwave. Though the projectile is weak and has extremely low priority, the move itself has very little ending lag, making it a very effective and safe tool for combos. Double Demon Fang Double Demon Fang, known in Japan as Demon God Sword: Twin Fang ( ), is a variant of Demon Fang in Super Smash Flash 2. As the name suggests, this technique allows Lloyd to fire two Demon Fang projectiles one after the other. It is performed by pressing the special input twice before creating the first shockwave. This allows Lloyd to more quickly fire a second projectile at the cost of higher ending lag. Origin using Demon Fang in Tales of Symphonia.]] The Demon Fang arte was first introduced in Tales of Phantasia and has been a staple in the Tales series since then. It is usually one of the first artes that a character learns or starts with, and most main protagonist characters throughout the Tales series, including Lloyd in Tales of Symphonia, have the capability to use this arte. It acts very similar to how it does in the SSF games, in that the character launches a ground projectile that cannot hit any flying or jumping targets. This arte is useful for melee characters who need to stay away from enemies temporarily and damage them from a distance, while waiting for healing or support from an ally. Several upgraded versions of this arte also exist, including Double Demon Fang, in which the user fires two projectiles in quick succession. Some games in the series activate the arte when Demon Fang is used twice immediately, with the second projectile dealing more damage than two Demon Fang attacks used separately, though this does not occur in Tales of Symphonia. Gallery Super Smash Flash Screenshot SSF Lloyd down attack.png|Lloyd using Demon Fang on . Super Smash Flash 2 Screenshots Demon Fang attack.png|Lloyd using Demon Fang to hit , on Nintendo 3DS. Double Demon Fang attack.png|Lloyd using Double Demon Fang to hit , on Nintendo 3DS. Kirby - Demon Fang from Lloyd.png| 's version of the move. Kirby - Double Demon Fang from Lloyd.png|Kirby's version of Double Demon Fang. Early designs Demon Fang.png|Demon Fang's early design. Lloyd using double demon fang.png|Double Demon Fang's early design. DEMON FANG (Chargeable).gif|Demon Fang's chargeable. Kirby Demon Fang.png| using Demon Fang. Kirby Double Demon Fang.png|Kirby using Double Demon Fang. Trivia *Prior to v0.9a of the ''SSF2'' Demo, Demon Fang was a chargeable move that would become more powerful with a greater charge. **In v0.8, Double Demon Fang was performed by fully charging the attack. Category:Attacks Category:Special moves Category:Standard special moves Category:Projectiles Category:Super Smash Flash Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series Category:Tales universe